Twilight Hearts
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: Crossover between Kingdom Hearts II and Twilight. Jacob, a boy in Twilight Town, has been having odd dreams about a boy named Edward. Meanwhile, some stuff has been stolen around town, as well as the word.
1. preface and cast

**DMPA: Well, I have started another story. This is my first one in twilight, but I can't update often. By the way, the appearances of the Volturi will change… such as Caius with pink hair… Alec with spiky red hair… etc.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Cast:

Edward- A hero chosen by the keyblade and lives on Destiny Islands with his friends Jasper and Bella.

Bella- a princess who washed up on the shores of Destiny Islands with no recollection of where she came from.

Jasper- A boy who lived on Destiny Islands. He wields a dark keyblade.

Carlisle- Ruler of Radiant Garden. He goes by DiZ while his apprentice stole his own name.

James- Carlisle's apprentice. He gave into the darkness and tried to destroy all the worlds. Edward defeated his Heartless form.

Jacob- A young boy who lives in Twilight Town and shares some sort of connection with Edward. Alec of the Volturi has been charged with "bringing him back."

Renesmee- A girl with power over Edward's memories and shares a connection with Bella.

Alice- A friend of Bella's

Mike- a friend of Alice's

Emmett- a friend of Alice's

Embry- leader of the Twilight Town gang

Quil- Local Twilight Town brainiac

Emily- Only girl in the Twilight Town gang.

Aro- Leader of the Volturi/ the Superior

Demetri- the Freeshooter

Corbin- the Whirlwind Lancer

Santiago- the Chilly Academic (defeated)

Felix- the Silent Hero (defeated)

Stefan- the Cloaked Schemer (defeated)

Marcus- the Lunar Divider

Alec- the Flurry of Dancing Flames

Afton- the Melodious Nocturne

Vladimir- the Gambler of Fate

Caius- the Graceful Assassin (defeated)

Jane- the Savage Nymph (defeated)

________________________________________________________________________

Preface

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory…_

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream…_

_I want to line the pieces up… yours and mine._


	2. Treasured Memories

**DMPA: So I have finally updated in more than a month. I hope I will get more chapters up soon, but is not likely. **

**----- = memory shift**

**_____= scene shift**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Two cloaked figures met on a dark beach. The taller spoke to the other.

"I've been to see him," he said, before turning to his accomplice. "He looks a lot like you."

"Who are you?" the other asked.

"I'm what's left," the man said, turning back to the ocean. "Or, maybe I'm all there ever was."

"I meant your name."

The man turned back to the boy. "My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

The boy hesitated. "My true name… is…"

-----

"Edward?"

A boy awoke on an island beach, yawning. Then he lay back down. A girl suddenly stood over him.

"Whoah!" the boy gasped. The girl chuckled.

The boy sighed. "Give me a break Bel-"

-----

Two boys raced on the island beach. The blond boy looked over his shoulder at the boy with bronze hair. "Giving up already?" the blond mocked.

-----

The two boys and the girl rested against a strange tree. The blond spoke. "If there are any other worlds out there," he said, "then why did we end up on this one?"

Edward moved as if to answer.

-----

Edward was scraping a rock against a wall, drawing a picture, when a voice sounded behind him.

"This world has been connected…"

Edward whirled around. "Wha- who's there?"

A shapeless figure in a brown cloak spoke. "Tied to the darkness."

-----

The blond stood in the middle of a pool of darkness. "The door… has opened…"

"What?" Edward gasped.

The voice from the cave spoke "You understand nothing."

-----

The girl was blown towards Edward in the cave. He reached out to catch her.

"Ed… ward…" she murmured. Then she vanished. Edward was blown the rest of the way through the tunnel…

________________________________________________________________________

A dark skinned boy awoke in his room with a start. "Another dream about him…" he murmured. He turned towards his window, opening it. The town was Twilight Town. The boy was Jacob.

________________________________________________________________________

**DMPA: Sorry that it is so short, I just don't have much time to write. So what do you think so far? Any time there is a ----- it is changing the flashback. Can you guess who the blond and the girl are?**


	3. Picture Theif

**DMPA: Finally! Another chapter! It has been… how long? Here it is. (While I am writing this, I am listening to songs by yoko shimomura, a Japanese song artist)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Jacob and his friends, Embry, Emily, and Quil, were all sitting in their favorite spot, which they had ironically dubbed the usual spot. Jacob was the only one who was silent.

"Man, doesn't that just tick you off?!" Embry was saying.

"Yeah," said Quil. "That's just wrong!"

Emily spoke up also. "Seifer's gone too far this time!"

All three looked to Jacob, who merely nodded. Embry stood up. "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town and all," he said. "And that we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So, if he wants to think that we did it, I can't really blame him. See, that's not what bugs me." He turned to face the others. "What really bugs me is that he's been goin' around town telling everybody _we're_ the thieves! Now the whole town and their mother's are goin' around treating us like the klepto club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cuz I haven't! Nu-uh! NEVER!" He made a fist and pounded it into his other hand. "Now, what to do…"

Emily turned to Jacob for help calming down Embry. Jacob spoke up for the first time. "Well, uh… We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey," said Quil. "That sounds like fun!" He turned to get a camera so they could collect "evidence."

Embry wasn't so sure. "What about Seifer?"

Jacob stood up. "First, we gotta clear our names. Then, everyone will get off our backs."

"Oh no!" Quil gasped, staring at the area the camera sat. "They're gone! Our ------ are gone!" He suddenly placed a hand to his throat, surprised that he couldn't get the word out. He tried saying it a few times. "What?!"

Embry was as surprised. "All our ------, gone?!" He tried to say the word too, but ended up choking.

Emily gasped. "You can't say ------! Why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our ------ are gone!" said Quil.

Jacob spoke again. "…Stolen… and not just the ------. The word ------! They stole it too!"

Embry frowned. "What kind of thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off. Alright. Time for some recon!" The gang turned to leave and raced out of the Usual Spot.

Jacob began to follow, but got a sudden headache. "Huh?" he murmured before blacking out. He heard a voice.

_His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon._

Jacob awoke on the floor. "Huh?"

Emily was back in, watching him. "Jacob, come on!"

________________________________________________________________________

He followed her to the Sandlot. There, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai were talking. All three of them were in Seifer's gang. Vivi noticed them first, and pointed. Fuu turned around. "Thieves."

Rai shook his fist at the four friends. "That was low, y'know?"

"Oh yeah?" Embry growled darkly.

Just then, Seifer walked in. "Nice comeback there, Darkie!" (a/n: In the game, Hayner is blond and Seifer says Blondie instead. Since Embry has black hair, Seifer says Darkie here.)

Embry glared at him. "What'd you say?!?"

Seifer ignored the question. "You can give us back the ----- now."

"Yeah," said Rai. "You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?"

Seifer continued to speak. "So what'd you do? Burn it? Ha! Not that we need some ----- to prove that you're losers."

Fuu spoke again. "Replay."

Seifer began laughing. "Now you're talking!" His posse got into fighting positions. "I guess if you get on you're knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide."

Embry, Quil, and Emily all were defiant, but Jacob moved as if to kneel. Seifer's gang began laughing. "Jacob!" shouted Embry. Jacob's eye rested on a few struggle bats on the ground. There were three different kinds. One with a long handle and a star shaped end, one with a hand guard, and one that was like a blue baseball bat and had a yellow handle. He raced over to the nearest one, the baseball bat one, and picked it up. Rai tossed Seifer an almost identical one.

"Kneel, loser!" shouted Seifer. Jacob Raced towards him. Seifer tried to hit him, but Jacob blocked it before trying to get in an attack of his own. This time, Seifer blocked it. Jacob got a few hits in after that. Seifer was seemingly unaffected. "C'mon. Quit playing around and fight," he taunted. Then he jumped into the air. "Isn't this _romantic_!" he shouted, pointing his struggle bat at Jacob, who dodged it. Jacob continued to attack. Before long, Seifer collapsed.

Fuu and Rai raced to his side.

"Seifer's… not feeling so hot, y'know?"

"Tournament decides."

Quil held up the camera and took a picture of Jacob standing near the fallen Seifer before giving a big thumbs up. Suddenly, a white figure came and spun around Quil very swiftly, swiping the camera. It moved towards the edge of the Sandlot in one second, did a flip in the air, then vanished into the Tram Common.

"What was that?" asked Embry, shocked.

"The thief?" wondered Emily.

Jacob took off after the thing, following it into the woods.

________________________________________________________________________

The creature stopped near an abandoned mansion. Jacob stared at it, before a bodiless voice entered his mind.

_We have come for you, my liege._

Jacob gasped. The thing suddenly opened its zipper mouth, then began to attack close to the ground. Jacob swung his struggle bat, only to find it had been rendered useless. Nothing was working on the creature. All physical attacks passed right through. All he could do was immobilize it for a few seconds by darting to its other side.

"Its no use…" he gasped. Suddenly, the struggle bat was surrounded by a swirl of data and began to glow. As the light faded, a strange key-shaped object appeared in his hand, but it was the same size as the struggle bat. "What… what is this thing?" Jacob murmured, looking at it. It suddenly began tugging at his arm, pulling towards the thing that had stolen the camera. It made a solid hit. Jacob understood almost at once. He attacked the creature, avoiding all of its attacks. Soon, the thing vanished, leaving behind some money and a lot of photos. Jacob picked them up, and headed back to the Usual Spot.

________________________________________________________________________

"What's this?" asked Embry upon seeing a photo of Jacob with the local Armor shop Storekeeper.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop," said Jacob. "So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo," said Emily. Then she gasped.

"Hey," said Quil. "You just said photo!"

"So, Jacob," Embry began. "Tell us about the Picture Thief."

Jacob shook his head. "Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there."

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" grumbled Embry.

Quil spoke up again. "So, like, anybody else realize that all the stolen pictures are of Jacob?"

Everybody stared at him in surprise. "Oh!" gasped Emily. "So that's why everybody thought it was us!"

Embry's face was blank. "You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all."

Jacob was stunned. "Are they… really all of me?"

"Yeah." Quil held out a few pictures. "Look." The picture was of Jacob with the accessory shop owner.

"See?" The next picture showed him K.O'ed at Seifer's feet- the picture that Seifer thought was stolen.

"Right? Every single one." The last picture was of the gang in front of the Abandoned Mansion.

Quil continued to speak. "Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Jacob or something?"

Embry snorted. "C'mon! Get serious! Why would anybody wanna steal a bone-head like Jacob?"

"Oh, thanks!" Jacob and the gang began laughing. The clock tower rang soon, indicating that it was time to go home. On his way out, Jacob shielded his eyes from a bright light, before falling unconscious. He heard another voice.

_Where… am I?_

"Who's there?" gasped Jacob.

_Who're you?_

________________________________________________________________________

In a computer room, a man in a red robe was standing near a man in a black cloak. The red robed man had a face covered in bandages. The man in red spoke. "Volturi Miscreants! They've found us!"

The cloaked man seemed a bit doubtful. "But, why would the Nobodies steal Photographs?"

The robed man knew why. "Both are nothing but Data to them. The fool could never tell the difference."

________________________________________________________________________

Standing on the top of a clock tower, was a man with bright red hair. The white creatures kept carrying pictures to him. He sighed. "Geez, why do you keep bringing me photographs?" The photo in his hand exploded into flame. "Now then… Where's the real thing?" The man was Alec.


End file.
